Title comming shortly
by Doltman945
Summary: History of Voldemort. Begins with Harry killing Voldemort. Confusing, no? pg13 for now, not quite sure where this is going. RR. Title Suggestions?
1. The end

Voldemort was trapped. In a wizard's pentagram, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Snape, and Dumbledore surrounded the evil overlord in the backyard of the Riddle house. Even now, Harry and Voldemort had their wands down, their eyes locked in an occlumency battle.

Voldemort was afraid. He had only ever had one person to be afraid of. Now he had two.

Harry was ready. Ready to do the thing that had been his fate since he was one. He was ready to kill.

The other four were silent. Their wands were up, but their attention was in the space between Harry and Voldemort. Finally, Harry spoke.

"You will die, Voldemort," Harry said quietly.

"Only one of you here can possibly defeat me," Voldemort called out, "and there is only one spell that can do it."

"We know," said Harry. That was it. His final defense, worthless. His ace in the hole, gone. His final secret, revealed. How, he did not know.

"Demons are not good secret-keepers, Riddle," Harry quietly explained.

"The spell will require a death!" screamed Voldemort.

"And I am prepared to die," said Harry. Harry's mastery of occlumency flung Voldemort backward. The pentagram shifted to encompass him. Then, as if one, the 5 raised their wands. The 4 used the Avada Kedavra curse, while the 1 chanted something else entirely. All Voldemort saw was a flash of red before Voldemort felt his life leave him.

Harry had seen the spell in action. His wand had been the focal point of the death chants while he had used the unspeakable curse. The demon's curse. The result was the body of the former Tom Riddle before them.

"It is done," said Harry. Then, there was a thump. Dumbledore lay on the ground.

A death had been required.

A life had been accepted.


	2. The penseive

Nameless

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The plot is mine. That's it. The characters belong to the Harry Potter series and that belongs to someone who is not I.

After the last death eaters were rounded up, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape apparated back to Hogwarts. No one was talking about Dumbledore. They were all too lost in thought.

Snape was confused. 20 years ago, he had sworn permanent allegiance to the monster he had helped destroy. 17 years ago, he had sided himself with the man he was partly responsible for killing. As soon as he reached his office, he took a sleeping draught to clear his mind.

Hermione and Ron never made it to their dormitory. They had never killed before. Never before had they taken the life of another human being, no matter how evil. They fell asleep right outside of the fat lady's portrait.

Harry was mad. He was mad at life. He was mad at Voldemort. He was mad at himself. Mostly he was mad at fate. HE was supposed to die, not Dumbledore. The world was in need of the wise, not the heroic.

Without thinking, he made it to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. He said the password, climbed up the stairs, and entered the majestic room.

He didn't notice the portraits of headmasters past gazing down at him. He didn't notice the bird of red and gold plumage that set itself down on his lap. He didn't notice anything until Fawkes started healing him. This made him mad as well. He didn't want to be healed. He wanted the pain. He wanted to have proof that Dumbledore had not died for nothing.

But Fawke's tears forced him to take in his surroundings. In front of him sat the pensive. He wanted desperately to remove his tangled thoughts from his mind. But before he did, he realized that the pensive was for Dumbledore's thoughts alone. In an almost thoughtless action, Harry dipped his wand into the bowl and entered Dumbledore's mind.

At first all he saw was an endless white void. Turning around, Harry saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore began to speak.

"Harry, if you re hearing this, I am dead. Don't worry. I have accepted that with life comes death. It is the nature of the unspeakable curse; to take a life, a life must be given. Obviously I have been chosen."

"Harry, even though I am gone, my knowledge remains behind. And you must have questions. Questions that need an answer. Questions only you have the right to ask."

"Harry, though my knowledge will answer some of your questions, not all the answers can come from me. For 5 years now I have been the guardian of the diary of Tom Riddle. I now pass it on to you."

"Harry, even though these questions come from you alone, three others should hear the answers. You know who I am referring to."

"Harry, I now leave you with a word of caution. Not all the answers will be, as you want them to be. Yet, even though the answers are scary, I implore you to seek the truth. Farewell Harry, and good luck".

With that, the image faded, and Harry returned to the real world.


End file.
